


There's No Texting In Family Night

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: How It Should Have Ended [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, James is there for a hot second, Mon-El is one confused alien added for comic relief moslty, Post 2x07, Sibling Banter, Winn the honorary Danvers sibling, basically a continuation of that Superfam scene in 2x07, mostly Superfamily, you can't text your crush when your siblings are around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: If you see your sibling smiling, the correct approach is to tease them about it.During family night, Kara gets a text from 'someone' and she should learn how to be more sneaky, really. Winn can never pass a good gossip or an opportunity to tease his friends and Alex is already doing a great job at being the gay sister, but maybe she's not the only one. Mon-El needs a cultural update.





	

“I still can’t believe Lena’s mother is the head of Cadmus,” Alex said.

“Yeah I know, I wonder if she knows,” Kara sighed.

“Well I wanna know what Cadmus wants with your blood.”

Kara nodded with a somber look on her face. “You and I both.”

“Hey you two,” Winn called from his spot on the sofa. “Can anyone tell me where the napkins are?”

Alex rolled her eyes and she and Kara shared a smile before she went to help Winn. Kara was about to follow when she heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. She stopped and pulled it out, looking at the screen as it flashed and vibrated again.

2 messages from Lena Luthor.

“Speaking of the devil,” Kara thought.

 **Lena:** Hey Kara, is everything alright with you?

 **Lena:** I haven’t heard from you in a while.

And then another one came.

 **Lena:** Kinda miss my favorite reporter.

Kara smiled at her phone just as Winn looked up at her, she didn’t see him, but he watched as her smile formed into the cute face she always did when she saw something, or someone, she liked; he knew her long enough. That wide grin that made the corners of her eyes crinkle as she trapped her bottom lip between her lips.

“Who’s thaaaat?” Winn teased, trying to get a look of her phone.

She hadn’t noticed him get so close to her until it was almost too late.

“No one,” she said lamely, scrunching up her face in her telltale lie expression, as she pulled her phone away from him, hiding it behind her back.

“Lemme seeeeee,” he whined, reaching out for her. He tried to put both arms around her and reach for the phone but she took a step back and he grabbed air.

The other three noticed the commotion and watched them.

Alex bit the inside of her cheeks as a plan formed in her head.

“Come on Karaaa. That’s definitely your ‘someone’ face,” Winn tried again. “Is it Cat?”

Kara gaped at him. “We agreed to _never_ mention that again,” she told him, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Alex walked to them and placed a hand on Winn’s shoulder. “Let it go Winn. If Kara doesn’t want to show us she must have a good reason for it.”

Kara grinned victoriously as Winn sulked. “Thank you Alex.”

“What are sisters for?” Alex said stepping towards Kara and wrapping an arm around her waist.

But instead of a hug, Alex snatched Kara’s phone away from her and threw it to Winn.

Kara gasped. “I see the answer is backstabbing.” She surged forward to retrieve her phone but Alex stopped her with a hand on her chest. “Aleeeeex!”

“Oh ho-ho!” Winn laughed pleased. “Lena Luthor.”

Alex gasped amused. “Did she sense we were talking about her?” She asked Kara teasingly. “Is it a cool lesbian superpower? Am I gonna get that as well?” Her laughter died out as soon as she realized what she said.

“WHAAAT?!” Winn dragged the syllable a little shocked, but not wanting to spook Alex too much. James stared at them with wide eyes. Kara pressed her lips tightly together as she looked at Alex with raised eyebrows. Mon-El was just confused.

Alex shrugged at the boys, but deep inside her blood was running cold as a shiver ran down her spine. _Fuck!_ She grabbed Kara’s wrist, clenching tightly, and Kara discreetly put her free hand over Alex’s, entwining their pinkies. Kara could hear Alex’s heartrate spiking up dangerously. Lucky for them, Winn wasn’t paying attention to their hands, and James was still too shocked to notice.

“It so makes sense now,” Winn said pointing at Alex. “How you were acting about Maggie.” Alex gulped as she looked at him, waiting for the worst, and Kara rubbed her thumb soothingly on Alex’s wrist. “Oh my god Alex, you let her win at pool. That’s so embarrassing,” he laughed. “At least I didn’t let Kara win in games. You know, for someone with super reflexes, you are extremely bad at many things involving motor coordination,” he added to Kara.

Kara shrugged.

Now that the focus was being shifted, Alex relaxed a bit, loosening the hand around Kara’s wrist. She let out a breath and her hand slid down to entwine her fingers with Kara’s, squeezing her sister’s hand just a little.

“Outing yourself because you had to make a joke,” Kara said with a snicker once she was sure Alex was okay.

Alex let out an awkward laugh. “But let’s not change the focus,” she said in a forced cheerful voice. “What’s important here is: what did Lena Luthor said?”

Winn grinned. “Lena Luthor says: ‘kinda miss my favorite reporter’,” he hummed in fake thought. “Hum. Always thought it was Clark Kent.”

“Give me that, WINN!” Kara urged forward again, and Winn jumped back, away from her reach.

“Oh there’s another one,” he lied, he was excitedly jumping back to keep his distance as Kara stepped forward. “Let’s see, ‘Kara, do you miss me too? Oh Kara, I can’t stop thinking about you. What are you wearing? What would you do if I was there, Kara?’,” he teased.

She used superspeed to grab her phone and clutched it against her chest. “I hate you,” she grumbled, glaring at Winn with a pout.

Winn only laughed and went back to his place on the couch.

Kara noticed James frowning at them and then try to cover it up, starting a conversation with Winn and Mon-El. She turned to Alex then, searching her face for some sign.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, full of concern.

Alex breathed out shakily and nodded.

Kara wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her closer, into a sideways hug, letting her head fall on Alex’s shoulder. “I love you,” she whispered.

Alex nodded again.

Soon enough they were all eating, almost as if nothing had happened except for James acting a little weird. But it was Mon-El that ruined the nice air Winn and Kara were trying to set for Alex.

“What’s a lesbian?” The Daxamite asked curiously.

Winn and Alex choked on their drinks and Kara choked on the pot sticker she had just shoved in her mouth; James on his end shoved more food into his mouth awkwardly.

It was Winn who spoke first. “Er… you know how we were talking about how, on earth, we choose our own mates?” Mon-El nodded. “Well, lesbians are women who choose other women, exclusively, as their mates,” Winn explained.

Mon-El frowned, nodding as Winn spoke. “And they…”

“Yes,” Kara said dryly before Mon-El could finish his question. “I mean, some of them. Some people just don’t care about doing that,” she added a bit awkwardly, making Alex laugh at her as she blushed, shoving another pot sticker in her mouth to keep herself quiet.

“And how does that work?” Mon-El asked confused. “Two women… Without a man?”

“Oooh, there are a bunch of movies on that,” Winn said with mirth.

“Winn!” Kara hissed and Winn practically flinched.

“I guess you’ll never know, dude,” Winn corrected himself without missing a beat.

Kara nodded with her forced smile directed towards the two boys.

_________________________

On the other side of town, nestled in the expensive couch of her penthouse living room nursing a glass of red wine in one hand, Lena was starting to regret her texts. She was thinking she had overdone it a little with the last one, when the message tone rang and her heart nearly fell out through her mouth.

 **Kara:** Hi! Sorry. Family problems.

It was vague, but Lena wasn’t about to question the girl and spook her.

 **Lena:** Oh. Is everything okay?

 **Kara:** everything is good now.

 **Lena:** I’m glad. I haven’t seen you since the gala, I was getting worried.

 **Lena:** Also starting to think you didn’t want to talk to me.

Kara’s answer was almost instantaneous.

 **Kara:** No!

 **Kara:** That’s definitely not it.

 **Kara:** Not at all.

 **Kara:** I promise you. I just had a very long, busy couple of weeks.

Lena considered her next message. She knew Kara would see her typing if she tried it out on the phone, so she thought about it in her head before typing. Taking a deep breath to gather herself she typed and pressed send before she could back out.

 **Lena:** Then you must have dinner with me tomorrow night.

 **Lena:** So we can catch up.

Lena rolled her eyes at herself for the last add. Her heart all but stopped when the answer came.

 **Kara:** I would love that.

 **Lena:** Great. I’ll make the arrangements and let you know tomorrow.

 **Kara:** Can’t wait!

Lena smiled at her phone, feeling a little giddy. She hadn’t felt like that since she was a teenager with a crush.

As Lena was riding the high of having a date(?) with Kara, another text arrived.

 **Kara:** T nukukkf?

Lena Frowned.

 **Lena:** Pardon?

It took a little longer for the answer to come. Way too long. Lena had to start working on her patience.

 **Kara:** Sorry.

 **Kara:** my friend tried to steal my phone.

 **Kara:** I gotta go before something worse happens.

Lena bit down on her bottom lip as an alternative from pouting. A Luthor does not pout. But she was a little disappointed she wouldn’t get to talk to Kara more.

 **Lena:** Alright. Have a good night.

 **Lena:** I’ll see you tomorrow.

 **Kara:** Goodnight. See you tomorrow!

Lena sighed contently and leaned back against the couch.

Kara Danvers was the cutest most amazing person she’d met, and the girl had a weird power over her. A welcomed but rather strong power that Lena wasn’t used to submitting.

She finished her glass of wine in a gulp and retired to her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day and she wanted to be fully prepared for it.

_________________________

“Winn,” Kara whined as her _ex_ -friend pulled the phone from her hands. “Stop it!” She jumped on him, pinning him on the couch, and tried to pull the phone away while he tried to keep it out of her reach by stretching his arm as far as he could. “Give me this.”

James had gone home a while after they ate, and Mon-El had been relocated to one of the single couches after that so Kara, Winn and Alex could squish together in the big couch.

Kara had been sneakily texting Lena, or so she thought she was being sneaky, when Winn teased her about her smile again and yanked her phone from her to read it.

“Oh my god, she asked you on a date!” Winn squealed from beneath Kara as he read the text exchange.

“No way,” Alex said from the kitchen.

“Winn, I’m warning you, don’t make me use my powers.”

Winn laughed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh dear god, Kara, have you forgotten everything I taught you?”

Kara pondered. Alex had a few tactics when they were younger: pulling the hair in the back of the neck, covering the nose and the mouth with one hand, digging fingers into the soft inner part of the thigh or arm, tugging an ear, exploring the ticklish spots of a person, and the one Kara hated the most, the wet finger.

Kara decided to go with that.

Using her superspeed, Kara put her index finger on her mouth, collecting as much drool as she could, and put it inside Winn’s ear, wiggling her finger for a bigger effect.

“Gross! KARA!” Winn squirmed underneath Kara. “STOP!”

“Phone!” Kara ordered and not three seconds later her phone was back in her hands. “Pleasure doing business with you,” she joked, crisscrossing her legs and floating out of their reach so she could apologize to Lena for Winn’s stupidity.

“That is so not fair,” Winn grumbled, wiping at his ear with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“What is a date?” Mon-El asked curious.

Alex rejoined Winn on the couch, handing him a beer and taking a sip on her own.

“It’s when you like someone and the two of you hang out, do something nice, to see if you are compatible with each other,” Winn explained. Mon-El wasn’t very convinced.

“It’s not a date,” Kara said as she sat back on the couch, after telling Lena good night.

“She’s totally flirting with you,” Alex said. She pointed at Winn with her beer. “You owe me forty bucks.”

“No she’s not!”

“Oh maaan,” Winn sighed. “I was hoping you’d forget that.”

Alex shook her head. “I never forget about a bet.”

“Alex takes bets way too seriously,” Kara laughed. But the she frowned. “Wait,” she said slowly. “What did the two of you bet on?” She asked narrowing her eyes at Winn and then at Alex.

The two looked very guilty, Winn even blushed.

“Guys!”

“I-I, er, you know, uhm…” Winn stuttered. Alex rolled her eyes and he straightened his back and cleared his throat. “We were talking and then we like totally agreed that Lena was into both, well, you’s and we kinda bet on whom she’d make a move first…”

“WHAT?”

“I totally thought she’d go for Supergirl,” Winn said, but was quick to explain himself when Kara shot him a glare. “Just because, the way she was looking at you at the gala, and she was so trying to impress you by saving the day. She’s so cool, by the way, we gotta get her for game night.”

Kara sighed and looked at her sister.

“He only says that because he didn’t see the way she looked at me before she knew I was your sister, when she came to collect the favor,” Alex told them. “She was so disappointed you had company.” Alex laughed and took another sip of her beer.

Kara just looked at the two of them like she couldn’t believe what they were saying.

“Is Lena that beautiful lady who invited us to the party at the office?” Mon-El asked.

Kara shot him an annoyed look. “Me! She invited _me_ to the party. You were just inconveniently there, it would be rude not to invite you as well, she’s too nice and polite for that.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rewind real fast,” Winn said. “She went to CatCo? To personally invite you to the gala? When phones and emails exist, and she has an assistant and all? Oh man, it was a losing bet for me,” he grumbled. “I miss CatCo’s bullpen, all the gossip and fun stuff happen there.”

Kara and Alex rolled their eyes at him.

“The only gossip I get is from Jane who works with the monitors in the big hall. She likes to read the gossip column… it’s not the same as being inside a magazine office.” He sipped his beer sadly. “The other day she decided to tell me about Luthor’s latest scandal, which is basically people talking about how Lillian Luthor is in town and the last time she and Lena were together was on Lex’s trial and theorizing what they were up to,” he told the sisters. Mon-El seemed really entertained by the commercial playing on TV. “Jane insisted Lena was planning something bad with L-Corp. She was all like,” he took a deep breath and forced a funny voice, “‘she’s evil, she’s a Luthor, they’re all the same’.”

“Lena’s not like that!” Kara protested.

“I know,” Winn said. “I totally defended your girlfriend Kara.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Not yet anyways, your first date is tomorrow, so she’ll be your girlfriend soon”

“It’s, it’s not a date. It’s just two friends, having dinner together, to catch up, because we haven’t seen each other in so long.”

“Two weeks, Kara. I’ve played videogames for longer than that,” Winn deadpanned.

“Well, it feels longer,” Kara protested.

“That’s because you’re in love with her.”

Kara snorted forcefully. “Pffff. Am not,”

“So articulate,” Alex teased.

“The fact that you miss her after so little time, clearly states that you like her so much that you can’t spend too long apart.”

“Have I told you how I hate you today?”

Winn laughed. “But you totally like her.”

“Do not!”

“Prove it,” Winn threatened. “Don’t go to dinner. Cancel it.”

“But that would be rude! Plus I don’t want to, I want to see Lena, I’ve missed her,” Kara protested, sounding a lot like a four year old.

“Oh, you so have a crush on her. It’s okay Kara, she’s haw- pretty, she’s pretty and she’s smart and she’s got that whole power thing going on that you like.”

“WINN!” Kara hissed.

“Yes?” He said feign innocence.

“I _do not_ have a think for power,” Kara protested.

Winn laughed. “Sure you do, kiddo. Remember Cat?”

“Besides, Lena is straight,” Kara continued, forcefully ignoring Winn’s words.

Alex snorted out her beer.

“What?”

“Lena Luthor is _definitely_ not straight.”

“And how would you know that, Alex?” Kara asked skeptical. “Did you just get a gaydar as a bonus for coming out?”

Alex laughed but took a sip of her beer to hide her blush.

“I’m sorry Kara, but you don’t need much to notice it,” Winn offered and Alex shot him a thankful look, which he winked in response to.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Winn shrugged. “She just… gives off this _vibe_.”

Kara glared at him. “The gay vibe? Really Winn? You’re going with that?”

“It’s true,” Alex quipped.

“She was totally looking under Supergirl’s skirt at the gala,” Winn added wiggling his eyebrows.

Kara gasped, trying to fight the blush creeping up her cheeks. “No, she _didn’t_! She’s too classy for that,” Kara defended, scandalized.

Alex and Win snorted.

“Class has nothing to do with it,” Winn said and they both clinked their beer bottles.

Kara glared at the pair. “You guy are disgusting.”

Mon-El frowned from his couch, choosing that moment to talk again. “What’s straight?”

“ _You_ are,” Alex mumbled and she and Winn snorted again. Mon-El looked even more confused, but shrugged and went back to watching the TV.

Kara sighed in annoyance. “I never should have introduced you two.”

“So Winn,” Alex started in an exaggerated way. “Tell me about this Cat and Kara thing you mentioned earlier.”

Winn shot the two sisters a wicked grin. “Oh I watched these two for soooo long.”

Kara groaned while her sister and her best friend started talking about her as if she was not there. She tried to pinpoint when exactly Winn had been adopted as an honorary Danvers sibling, but in the end it didn’t really matter, they were happy.

Now she just needed to find out if Lena wanted it to be a date or not.

_Rao, I hope so._

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little crack. I just really missed Lena in that ep, she was mentioned too much to not show up, so I fixed it.


End file.
